gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Grave Violento
is a Gundam Meister and the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P during its second season. As an Innovade under the direct command of Veda, Grave was responsible in scouting for the Third Generation Gundam Meisters, who would eventually perform armed interventions during A.D. 2307. As a Gundam Meister, he pilots the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. Personality & Character Grave Violento begins the second season of Gundam 00P as a cold and calculating individual who follows the instructions given by Veda to the letter. However as the second season progresses, through the interactions with his comrades and other people that he meets, Grave begins to question his orders and begins choosing his own path. This development leads Grave to become more human and illuminates the tampering with Veda. Skills & Capabilities Initially Grave is noticed to be an amazing pilot who can utilize the Rasiel in a very effective way. This is evident by his quick elimination of contemporary units. Grave is also a very effective melee fighter himself as evident when he eliminated Shep Alwan, who was known for his impossible physical strength. The reason for his remarkable skills became clear when it was later revealed that Grave is a combat type Innovade. History GUNDAM 00P New protagonist in the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. Meister of GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. As third generation meister and agent for Celestial Being, Grave spends most of his work as an agent to acquire information on military operations in preparation for Celestial Being's debut and protecting the organization by manipulating intelligence to ensure Celestial Being remains a secret before it begins its armed interventions. Grave is also charged with the recruitment of third generation Gundam Meisters and personally recruited Neil Dylandy and Allelujah Haptism. File No.12 GRAVE VIOLENTO In the year A.D. 2303, Celestial Being needed to scout three third generation Gundam Meisters. Moreover for preparations, they needed one person. The plan was that four or more are needed; Exia, Dynames, Kyrios, and Nadleeh were in production. At that time, three meisters have been chosen. The spare meisters Lasse Aeon, Eco Carole, and Amy Zimbalist were arrested. Grave and Hixar, who were hidden using Gundam Rasiel’s GN Stealth for a mission, came into a town. Among the three meister candidates, as the result of the examination of a certain meister candidate, they identified a guy that the HRL Special Military force runs after. Certainly HRL’s, but why the person was chosen by Veda was not known. The meister candidate is a person known as a “super soldier”. However, without a current success for a “super soldier”, they decided for reductions in their research. Because the meister candidate had split personality, they decided to dispose of him. Grave himself upon scouting thought that the demerits were numerous, but Veda’s decision is absolute. The mission called “Scout a beautiful woman in town for Celestial Being” was given to Hixar, and Grave confronts a target HRL Special Duty Force member “Shep Alwan”. Grave eliminates Alwan through his impossible physical strength. After that, with the unstealthed Rasiel, he eliminated three special force Tierens. Chall disposed the remains of the Tieren with a destructive blast that does not leave a mark. Hixar’s mission was a failure. Hixar chased a girl when a disturbance happened on the main street. Grave was able to complete his mission. However, he felt a bit sad for Hixar who was taking responsibility for his mission failure seriously. File No.13 INTELLIGENCE AGENCY One day, Grave in Gundam Rasiel encountered three small Helion force platoons. Grave crushed all 12 of their machines in 46 seconds. He then received an urgent message that Celestial Being members have come and gathered. With Veda’s information manipulation, the machines destroyed that have beam marks are to be erased and disposed into a secret location, to hide any information about the Gundam. Ian, Moreno, Hixar and Chall came to help Grave, who then apologized regarding them assisting him in the work. Hixar replied, “If it is for Grave, even one person should help.” Though at that time Grave did not think deeply about his reply to Hixar, he will afterwards seriously regret it. Grave, who has left Chall and gang, started to work on the investigation mission about one of the meisters, Neil Dylandy. His data says that around the time of his childhood, he lost his family, and that only his younger brother remains. He successfully examines his terrorist-hating aspect. He also left behind superior grades in sports marksmanship. Grave examines Neil for three hours, and finds out that he is generally liked by everyone. Neil takes good care of his companion’s feelings. If this man is to be scouted, he may increase solidarity among the meisters, but that might be some very hard work. Grave took note of this human nature that is not understood from the data in his mind. Three people, who has dark glasses and black coats, followed Grave (Ian is even holding a tree twig on both hands). Ian, Moreno and Hixar in their planned disguise are confronted by Grave. Because knowing about the meister like this, even if he is a candidate, becomes an abuse of confidentiality. The three apologize to Grave. However, the three are interested in the new colleague. But Chall was not among them who followed Grave. She didn’t want to meet the new meister. Because she has lost her company previously, she is afraid of meeting new colleagues. Grave thought for a while, “If Neil becomes a meister, can Chall’s mind be healed?” He immediately threw this thought away, but he recognized his own expectation that he, in fact, expects Neil Dylandy to become a meister. File No.14 SEFER RASIEL Grave examines data through a direct Veda link. He linked from a special terminal to Veda, and was given high access authorization only for information about the organization member candidates. He saw the data of "Leesa Kujo". A former AEU tactical forecaster, she obtained her capabilities as a tactician from an international university in the Union. She is a forecaster whose ideal tactics is to swiftly settle battles, minimize damage, and save lives. However, she lost her lover who was a pilot in the recapture operation of AEU facilities that have been occupied by HRL. The reason is because, for the institution recovery tactics, the commander-in-charge had two excellent strategic forecasters compete. The tacticians were Kujo and Mannequin. Mannequin is a rare genius who is currently enrolled in the university, and again and again is related to battle victory. The commander-in-charge had the two different people set up an original strategy plan. So then, the two set up mission plans that were both extremes. Kujo's force, who have entered the institution, found Mannequin's Helion force who was following HRL soldiers, and simultaneously, Mannequin's force found a Helion force. The two instructed that they need to confirm whether the opposing force is an enemy or an ally, but the pilots who are impatient for achievements from both sides commenced battle. The pilots also knew that the mission for the facilities recapture had two strategists competing, and their desire that their own strategist wins led to the fight against their own side. It was confirmed a few minutes later that it was a friendly force, but large damages have been done, and Leesa's lover had participated in it. Grave thought that there is no doubt that "This person who has experienced tragedy in battle, must have sympathy with the ideals our organization." But this person immersed in sadness might be like a hyena, and he thought that leading her to his companions would be uncomfortable. Later, a new group of people observed Grave annihilate the pursuer of super soldier E-057. A Next Generation Technique Development Laboratory. It is an organization for the development of a new MS from the Tieren line. Pilots, who are members of the Next Generation Technique Development Laboratory, witnessed the Gundam Rasiel, and having relayed the news, the organization started to move to capture the Gundam. Those who witnessed the Rasiel are First Lieutenant Delphine Bedelia, and Second Lieutenant Leonard Fiennes. Leonard is a supersoldier dispatched from the super soldier facility, but his ability does not seem high. The two board the Tieren Taozi prototype also called "Tieren Kyitwo", and head towards Rasiel. Grave realized the information about super soldier E-057 was a trap, but he felt no need to hurry. The GN Sefer that Hixar was piloting is coming, and he knew the height of the ability of the united Sefer Rasiel. File No.15 SEFER RASIEL 2 Grave, who is just ahead of the Realdo force, expanded the GN Stealth, and everyone who have started to move towards him halted. At around this time, Ian and Hixar are in CB's hangar, and they met Linda. (Because whether or not Mileina will enter CB is not known, Linda stops her from contacting anyone in the organization). Hixar sorties leading a troop with a total of 3 GN Sefers. With a part of the GN Sefer that was separated installed, Grave tackles the Tieren using the Sefer Rasiel, however, his companions were shot one by one. Hixar's pod is also shot, and it crashes. Grave was ready for close combat battle, but at this point, 5 GN Sefers led by Miester 874 materialized, and they unite one after the other at the core block at the back of Rasiel. Having 5 bits at the left and right side, Sefer Rasiel, signifying the "Angel's Book" fourth form, is its natural appearance. Grave cornered the Tieren Kyitwo, but because he didn't notice the battle continuation time limit, he let the Tieren go. Regarding the Before the reinforcements of the Realdo force that had stopped their contact come in, the Gundam-related battle traces needed to be concealed. File No.16 AEU ASSAULT The Helion force that was destroyed by Grave, and the mercenary force that saw the Orbital Elevator case have mobilized. A lot of arms, including the Agrissa, are borrowed from AEU from the suggestion of the mercenary troop's boss. Initially, news came out that it was constructed to trap HRL's new model "Tieren Kyi-two". Grave knew from satellite-sent news from Veda that the Tieren Kyi-two are withdrawing, but he knows that the AEU army still remains at this point. Grave, who feels that the target is CB and that the news that the target is HRL's new machine is false, even though the GN Sefer is not attached to his machine, started to mobilize to "exterminate the targets". However, the number of enemies of Grave are few, and he didn't know that it could do nothing but relax his guard so that the enemy might oppose him. When again and again the Helion machines were shot down, those who remained retreated. Grave received a light-wave communication from the Agrissa that remained, and it asked, "Why, don't you want to know how I know about your team's existence?" At this question, Grave hesitated to attack. The enemy opened his cockpit, with both of his arms raised as a sign of surrender. The Rasiel landed in front of the Agrissa, but when the machine was near, suddenly the Agrissa covered the Rasiel in a plasma shield that was expanded. At the enemy's hands was a remote-control for his Agrissa. It was a simple trap. The Gundam can also withstand this kind of attack received, but Grave himself is different from this. He, who is made of moisture and protein, undergoes chemical change if exposed to a big electric shock for a long time. It means that his vital signs would stop. However, even if Grave is in pain, his head is clear as water. A person who is a meister, even when receiving whatever attack, is born to fight by using a Gundam. Even if all consciousness is blown off. A particle beam is fired from the Rasiel, and the Agrissa is silenced. Though he was beat up, Grave called to the enemy pilot who had begun to walk away as if nothing had happened. The man turns around. Grave removes his helmet and exposes his face. "A long haired chap?" the blond boy replied, and burst into laughter when asked about his name. He called himself, "Fon Spark". Of course it's a fake name, as it is attached to his laugh. Fon tries to leave from that place. Suddenly, an instuction from Veda entered into Grave's computer terminal. The instruction said, "Make the best use of Fon Spark". However, Fon says that he no plans as of now become a comrade. Because having lost is mortiying. Grave tries to say the name of this man named "Fon Spark" who sooner or later will probably become a comrade. File No.18 GUNDAM VIRTUE In order to test Virtue, a mock-battle was setup with Rasiel. This time, Virtue is armed with mainly physical-attack-based weapons––”Physical” type. Grave and Hixar faces Virtue’s Gundam Meister, Tieria. On this occasion, while Grave is acting, candidates for the three Meisters had already been decided. But, only for Exia’s Meister, Veda rejected whomever was put forth as a candidate. Almost as if someone behind the scenes was reserving Exia’s seat for someone in particular. And furthermore, this Tieria Erde person before his eyes was someone Grave had absolutely no idea about. Grave knows some information about the Innovedo, which only one part of the organization should known. Grave decided that it made sense if he thought of Tieria as an Innovedo. The fight between the GN Field-using Virtue and it’s opponent Rasiel is a close match. Hixar plunged into the line of Virtue’s beam which Grave waited for the moment the Rasiel's bits used up their particles and returned to fire. Making the condenser run wild, in an attempt to scatter the beam’s particles. But, immediately after the machine endured the hit without giving out was engulfed in flames. Grave abandons Virtue’s mock battle to rescue Hixar. Grave, astonished, reports to Veda and carries Hixar to sickbay. Hixar who was mostly pitch-black recovered like magic, before Grave's eyes he was healthy and laughing. The one who treated Hixar was Veda’s one of autonomous robots. Grave returned to his room and accessed Veda to see if “Tieria Erde” had inquired about Hixar’s condition. The answer was “YES,” Tieria was concerned about the pilot’s well-being after the incident, and inquired about him many times. Grave approved of Tieria who seemed to have a human heart. Because concern for an injured comrade is an important factor in being a Meister. File No.21 SWIFT CURRENT Grave is relieved upon knowing that the Meisters' selection is progressing. However, on the other hand, he can't put his finger on it, but he strongly felt a serious problem advancing in the darkness. And then, Grave receives a new mission from Veda. "Eliminate Gundam eye-witnesses, and people who are knowledgeable on the organization's existence".The number one on the list that Veda presented is Fon Spark. Then second are two Tieren Kyitwo pilots. Several days later, they meet at Grave's designated location. Kyitwo confronts Rasiel. File No.22 BETRAYER After Grave is handed down the duty of disposing of the Gundam eyewitnesses, he secludes himself in his room and links to Veda immediately after. He receives the news that “Soran Ibrahim”, who witnessed the 0 Gundam armed intervention testing, is to be left alone. According to the Meisters’ counsel at that time, “The possibility of him spreading information is low, and the possibility of him being a man of talent for the organization is high”, and because of this reason, “Soran Ibrahim” is to be left alive. This same assessment is handed down regarding Fon Spark. However, one of them (Soran) is to be left alive, but the other one (Fon) is to be disposed of. Grave as of the moment doesn’t have the means of knowing, he doesn’t know that “something” influences this decision. At this time, Chall knocked on his door, and went in for a visit. Previously, Grave had summoned Chall. He tells her, “I will go to battle, but I have no plans of disposing of anyone”. He furthermore tells to the surprised Chall, “There is no danger posed by them due to combat that is proven. I will withdraw from the obliteration orders from Veda.” Chall worriedly said, “Oh, will you, for your own sake, take on such a distress?” And to that Grave replied, “This is for my own belief”. After a moment of silence, Chall throws her deep sentiments to him. Grave then furthermore conveys the existence of Fon Spark to Chall, and she recommended him as a member of the support group that she is building. In a certain desert, Grave fights with a Tieren Kyitwo. Grave, who is a combat-type Innovaoid, destroys the drive of the Tieren Kyitwo in just a second after the Raziel begins to move, and ends the combat. Up to when he was returning to the base, Grave requested for a detailed analysis of the data of the combat, and he protests against the disposal orders. “If the action is validated after retreat ?, worrying that the spread of the news to a wide area is not necessary, the enemy becoming an armed threat does not exist.” Grave returned to the base, and just as he has changed to civilian clothes, the conclusion of Veda came out. “The cancellation of the disposal instruction.” In Grave’s face can be seen a sight of relief, but in contrast, Hixar arrives with a surprising behavior. Hixar fires one shot with his gun, and again shoots Grave. The first landed on his leg, and again on his leg, and then on his back, and lastly on his torso. “Uh, wha… what…” Hixar says as he panics. Hixar himself did not understand why he was shooting his close friend. Grave mustered to the last of his strength… “I’m s… sorry, Hixar…”. However this weak voice did not reach the panicked Hixar. That very day, Grave was marked as “deletion” in Veda’s meisters list. And then Hixar’s record is re-registered from “human” to “essentially ideal Innovaoid”. However, this is only seen in the high level access. In the general level access, Hixar is also marked as “deletion”. File No.25 FRIENDS Rasiel was being piloted by a “revived” Grave. Realizing that Grave was “not human,” Moreno treated him swiftly, along with support from Ian. Grave’s brainwaves had already stopped, but after a short time he was revived. But, because the bullet Grave was shot with had been laced with cell-destroying nanomachines, Grave could only stay alive for about 30 minutes. Using that time, Grave decided to sortie in Gundam Rasiel’s second form using a condenser to help 874. As he sorties, words came to him, “Doctor, Ian, I’m grateful to both of you. I would have died after a few minutes. But before that happened, I was granted a reprieve to complete my final duty. Compared to my entire life up until now, these fleeting minutes are most precious.” Ian and Moreno saw Grave off as he thanked them simply with a big nod. Seeing Rasiel, Beside was thrown into chaos. Grave advocated that he stop what he was doing. With the response, “Someone who escaped death has….!”, the surprised Beside rejected the recommendation. Before Beside, Rasiel quickly discarded it’s weapons, and lowered the machine onto an asteroid. Grave was trying to provoke him. Grave's actions made Beside completely lose his composure. The fundamental characteristic of Beside’s personality was that he “loathed his plans going awry.” Because a course of action had been established, but Grave, who should have been eliminated, was still hanging around, everything was screwed up. Taken in by Rasiel’s provocation, Beside drew near. In order to conserve particles, Grave waited until the last moment to draw his beam saber. In the instant the two Gundams came into contact, Beside’s special ability was put into effect. “Install!” The ability was that Beside’s restricted/limited personal data can be forced upon and overwrite any Innovade linked with Veda. But, because Grave had his record "erased,” and was released from his Veda link, this technique was useless. Grave tore 1 Gundam to pieces. GUNDAM 00F A copy of Grave was seen with clone of Hixar piloting a black version of Rasiel Gundam, while the later pilots a black version of a GN Sefer. Both faced the original Hixar in his Sadalsuud Gundam Type F. and both Grave and the clone of Hixar were killed. Pics Gallery Image:Grave+Rasiel.jpg|Grave and Hixar with Rasiel Gundam File:Moe_86658_sample.jpg|Hixar shooting Grave File:Moe_102497_sample.jpg|Grave's death after the GN Condenser's particles ran out References External Links *Grave's profile on official site (Japanese, scroll down) *Grave Violento on Wikipedia (scroll down) Category:Anno Domini characters